Life calls the tune, we dance
by Glea
Summary: The life of Thranduil has never been easy. After his Father died in the battle against Sauron, he became the King of Woodland Realm, Mirkwood. He found suitable wife and they had a son, Legolas. After that things started going badly, a suffering after another. Galarel stepped forward to take her part in helping the Mirkwood and it's King. (The title is a quote by John Galsworthy.)
1. Recalling the past events

**Title:** Life calls the tune, we dance.  
**Cover photo:** That picture is taken, belongs to, and is made by Ruchit Sakhariya.  
**Author:** Glea  
**Fandom:** The Hobbit -movies  
**Rating:** The story is rated M just to be sure.  
**Genre:** Drama/romance but probably will go to adventure in later chapters.  
**Pairing:** In the future chapters probably Thranduil/Galarel, Tauriel/Kili, Legolas/Tauriel(in a way of sister and brother relationship or more, I haven't yet decided)  
**Disclaimer:**

Hello there!

I was so stunned and inspired after seeing the Hobbit 2 -movie that I just couldn't stay put and not write about Thranduil and his past, and perhaps add my OC to the plot of the Hobbit -movies also. We'll see where this journey leads..

Everything in this story expect OC characters (Galarel) belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and this story's plot is purely fiction so it isn't based on anything but my imagination and of course the Hobbit.  
This story is meant to be enjoyed by the fans of the Hobbit/Thranduil/LoTR, and has been made with no disrespect towards J.R.R. Tolkien. I admire all of his work, a lot.

I try to include as much stuff from the movie/books in it as I am able to, but if I put something that isn't exactly from the books: I am very happy to correct those mistakes, if you'll send a PM to me about it. Thank you.

* * *

Recalling the past events

"A lifetime is but a blink of an eye to an elf, yet memories are vivid"

/  
/

Once again a great party was being held in the fortress of Mirkwood, the halls were filled up with music, laughter and wine.

The Elvenking of Mirkwood sat on his throne, a goblet made of silver in his hand. He reached for a bottle near him, and poured the wine into the goblet. He drank a big gulp from it, and swallowed slowly. His mind has been set upon something that happened a lifetime ago: the day his wife, Rirosbes the Queen of Greenwood, had died. He felt it all had happened so long time ago and yet it seemed like it had been only yesterday. Such is the life of an elf, a lifetime in a blink of an eye.

He had lost his wife, Legolas's mother, in a war against one powerful necromancer and it's army of orcs. In the end Thranduil had slain the necromancer, but something in him stayed broken beyond repair.

Thranduil shifted in his seat, taking another sip from the goblet. The wine tasted as good as ever, although it brought him no comfort from the sadness in his mind. He listened to the party going on all over the fortress, but paid no more attention to it. He had drunk all night long, and his vision started to get blurry. Yet the wine did not blurry his memories, as they were shown as clearly like a painting of the events would have been held in front of him. He sighed.

His thoughts spiraled more into the past, memorizing the moments of his life; how it all changed as he became the new King of Woodland Realm, the Ruler of the Wood-elves of Greenwood. Moments of happiness and peace, also the moments of suffering and agony. The memories were vivid.

He had married Rirosbes of Goldfields because it was the right thing to do, and she was fitting to become the queen of Greenwood. She had also been the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes upon, her golden hair shining with the sun, and the sun was losing that competition. She had the blue eyes clear as the summer sky, deep as the calm lake and both held a spark in them that invited to get to know her more.

And that was exactly what he had done.

She was raised in a royal family and knew the ways and manners suitable for a queen. She was perfect, Thranduil had thought then. She also had comforted him when his father had died in the war against Sauron's forces. He was sure they would be together until the end of times.

He thought he had been in love, but as he became older he started realizing it was more out of responsibility than caring.

The beautiness that once had caught him didn't do its trick anymore, as harsh and cold words came out of those pretty red lips. If there had been love, it slowly withered away.

Rirosbes was cold sometimes and she cared a lot about jewelry and other expensive things. It was of course a common trait with queens, but sometimes Thranduil wondered if there was something more to it.

They had been a gorgeous couple, ruling the Greenwood almost for a decade. They both had a crown decorated with green leaves and they "seemed like a match made in heaven", like some had said back then. They threw the biggest parties and people loved them for it. Life was mostly good.

Yet Thranduil couldn't ignore the fact that too much wine for his wife made her to turn into something else; she said some very nasty things or just acted somehow bitter and cold. Like there was two completely different personalities in her, only the other one showing up when she drank too much.

Thranduil knew her family wasn't from such a wealthy place as his had been from, but he didn't understand why she would hold something like that against him. Or was she disappointed at him as a king? As a husband?

/

Some time passed by and Legolas was born. Beautiful elfling boy with the hair from his father and eyes from the mother. An adorable child.

After this joyful moment things started to go a downfall, little by little. There were arguments between the king and queen, including too many goblets of wine taken. Rirosbes seemed to regret their marriage although she loved to be a queen. It was then clear to Thranduil that it didn't matter who the king beside her was, as long as she got to be a queen. As long as there were parties and shiny stuff, jewelry, clothes. It was a cold and hurting truth. But at least he got to know the truth.

He felt somewhat betrayed, yet he tried to understand Rirosbes. After many sleepless nights, he still found it difficult. Nearly impossible.

/

He didn't want for Legolas to suffer from their arguments and ordered a few maidens to keep him company. Yet it seemed that young Legolas was very eager to learn how to use a bow and kept being found near the archer range despite the orders given to him.

"He is just an elfling, my King."Galarel, one of his most promising soldiers had told him with a warm smile and continued;"If it is alright with your highness, I could keep company to him, maybe even teach about crafting a bow and arrows? Maids could keep an eye on him, of course."  
Thranduil thought it was an excellent idea, and as Legolas seemed to enjoy Galarel's company, he gave her the permission to teach the boy. He remembered how happy Legolas had been when hearing the news, his smile had reached from ear to ear.

Few weeks after almost continuous arguments alternately from little to big things, Rirosbes went to outside of Greenwood for collecting some herbs with a few maidens and of course a handful of archers to protect her. It was a routine thing to do, everything went always smoothly, until that day.  
They got surrounded by orcs and taken captive. One archer was let to escape, so that he would tell the Elvenking. Thranduil felt worry and fear grip his insides with icy fingers as he heard the news.

Even thought their differences at that time, he cared for her. He felt responsible for this happening, if they hadn't argued so much... maybe then..

Assembling a rescuing party, he went to save his wife. Slaying many orcs on their way to the tower which was necromancers fortress, the elves seemed to be unstoppable. They arrived at the tower and went inside, fighting off the last of orcs. But it was all too late. Thranduil felt his heart drop a beat when he saw the vision in from of him.

There was a huge flat stone in the middle of the ground-floor and a figure dressed in white lay there. It was Rirosbes. The red stains on her dress and on the stone, on the floor, were her blood. There was so much blood, red as the rising sun.

Thranduil ran to his wife, only to see more blood and realize there was nothing he could do anymore. She was dead.

It had been a quick death, her throat had been cut open. Something familiar and painful punched the Elvenking in his stomach; the same feeling when he had saw his father die on the battlefield and couldn't do anything to help. Suddenly his father had been gone, just like that. The same feeling he had felt when he led the remaining men back to Greenwood after the war, although he was still filled with sorrow because of his father's death. The painfully same feeling when he led his army to a battle only and reach a victory but also lose so many of his men to the Dragons of the North. He never let healers heal his face damaged by a dragonfire, he used his a spell to cover the injury. He would not forget.

The painful feelings were quickly replaced with cold rage, a fuming rage blinding his thoughts. He hadn't asked for any of this, yet everything seemed to always crumble and fall apart!

Necromancer was slain by Thranduil, but it didn't bring Rirosbes back to life. He didn't understand why it had to be his queen and not someone else that the necromancer targeted? Seemingly she was used as a sacrifice to something, an evil force or being.

It was a sad day to all of Woodland Realm, and it seemed the Greenwood itself wept; the wind howled and cried when passing over the canopy of the forest.  
She was buried in the catacombs under the fortress, and it was an order from the King that her name wouldn't be mentioned ever again in his presence. The pain was too severe.

Although they had many disagreements and arguments during the end, the sudden lost of his wife broke the king. He blamed himself and became depressed, suspicious and overprotective of his people and the surrounding forest. He couldn't bear to lose anymore of his kin.

That day the once so beautiful forest of Greenwood fell ill with an sickness, it almost died and withered from something so full of life into something cruel and dark. The evil that was spreading farther outside of Greenwood seemed to cast it's shadow over the forest and there started being another lifeforms than elves: huge spiders. The lakes of the forest were enchanted but now tainted with evil and tried to lead the wanderers astray.

Thranduil named the Greenwood as Mirkwood, for that was the new name of his once beautiful forest, it could have been heard as a whisper on people's lips. He thought it suited it, the forest wasn't the same anymore. It had been influenced with evil and darkness.

Thranduil removed the green leaves from his crown and replaced them with autumn colored ones. Deep crimson ones. If you climbed high enough, you could see that the upper branches held leaves colored with autumn colors. He had collected the leaves by himself.

/

Things started to whirl downwards and people started feeling worried about their king. Galarel, had taken more and more care of Legolas since the boy seemed to like her company better than the maids that had been ordered to babysit him. There was one thing he had wanted, and it was to be left alone.

Of course Galarel wouldn't leave it to that, after some time of this loneliness she barged in to his throne room, looking rather pissed off.  
Galarel had said it out loud straight into his face: "King or not, you cannot just slip into these depressive thoughts and forget about the surrounding world. Your people need you and more importantly your son needs you!"

Now that the queen was no more there to yell at him insults at times, Galarel seemingly had felt she had to say something. At least that was the assumption of Thranduil's drunken brain had concluded at that moment, and something just snapped.

Anger from deep inside, so fuming that even the spell covering his injuries on his face faltered and were momentarily fully visible. His face was badly burnt from the left side and left eye had been blinded fully. His face became crimson with rage.

He had been so furious at the way she had talked to him, she had no right to do so, she had stepped over a line. He spat the order to put her in the jail for insulting the king.

After few hours he found himself feeling angry at himself because he knew what Galarel had said was true. It was no meaningless insult made while drunk, for she had been as sober as a clear sunlight. He hadn't been anywhere near sober and the result wasn't very pretty. He let go of the wine bottle and wandered to his bedroom to sleep, to clear his head.

In the next morning, he had her released from the dungeon, and tried to apologize. He didn't find the words but it seemed Galarel understood anyway. She asked permission to leave for a few months, to visit her former home, Rivendell. He gave her the permission.

/

She had contacted Elrond Half-elven and probably asked for the Lord´s guidance. Thranduil knew it would do good to Galarel to make the trip: she always felt welcomed in the Rivendell, it was where she had been raised as an elfling.

Being halfelf wasn't an easy task to survive if you lived among humans. Elrond had found her when she had been just a baby and taken her in. He had raised her like she was his own daughter, and seen the promising soldier in her, sent her to Mirkwood to train when she had reached adulthood.

Galarel had got a chance to meet Lady Galadriel in her trip to Rivendell, she had visited her daughter; the wife of Elrond.

Galarel had told Thranduil after coming back from the trip, that she had been given the advises of wisdom from both Lady Galadriel and Elrond. Elrond had promised to visit the Elvenking as soon as possible. Elrond was familiar with the king and his past, and wanted to offer his support.

Things started to go better and the people of Mirkwood did all they could to make the kingdom rise and shine again. After years of fighting Thranduil managed to find his balance, although he had become so much colder than before. He found himself feeling proud of his people and at the same time the darkness in his heart had lifted a bit.

/

Time passed and years went by pretty fast for a while.

Galarel was always there, caring for Legolas and caring for the king like a true friend. She had asked to get the position as the commander of the Mirkwoods scouts, and she had gained it. She wanted to make sure to be the first one to know when orcs closed in on their borders, if that were to happen. She did everything to pull Thranduil back when he was slipping away in the dark thoughts on his worst days. Sometimes it was harder, but she was persistent.

Legolas had been but an elfling and Galarel tried her best to teach him good manners and ways. Thranduil disapproved some of her teaching, like "not all dwarves were that bad", but didn't deny her from giving his son the lectures. She also taught another elfing, Tauriel, to fight and Thranduil was sure she would someday become the next commander of scouts. Legolas seemed to like Tauriel's company, so she became close to the family, like a daughter to the king.

At one time, Thranduil had thought of leaving this world, the Middle-earth. But then again, he couldn't leave his kingdom alone and life had become somewhat durable with Galarel around.

Thranduil had always known how to throw parties and these days parties were held every so often. Galarel understood that in those drunken moments, he was free of worries. And nightmares. Nightmares had lessened over the years but at some point they were taking their toll of the king. Galarel contacted Galadriel, and visited the Lady to collect some herbs and learn specific spells to help give the last Elvenking a more restful sleep.

/  
/

Thranduil awakened from his thoughts at the realization that all the music had started to fade. The party he had thrown tonight was reaching its end, and so was the bottle of wine.

Years had gone since those times he had just recalled in his mind. Nowadays Galarel was the known guardian of Mirkwood, not just any plain commander of scouts. He was proud of her.  
She had witnessed the glory and beauty of Greenwood, and seen it wither and become something ugly and dying. He remembered her sorrow when the forest had fallen ill.

But still after those events she wanted to protect it and the fortress deep inside of it. She had grown fond of Legolas although she wasn't part of his family tree and she seemed to feel like being a big sister to Tauriel. Her hair was colored like autumn, while Tauriel's was copper and a hint of gold. They looked alike in that way, kind of like sisters.

Thranduil would have invited Galarel to share some bottle of wine with him, but she was on a journey to Rivendell at this time. Maybe he'll throw a new party to celebrate her return but then again he knew she would comment about him drinking too much again.

Funny thing was, he listened to her although she wasn't anywhere near in position to be lecturing him. Thranduil sighted and decided to go to sleep, to clear his head once again.

* * *

**Please R&R!**

**AN:** I'm open for ideas for the future chapters! :) I think about writing something about Galarel's and Thranduil's past, perhaps a beginning of a romance. OR I could just take the events to the ones in the Hobbit 2, and add my own fictional plot in the mix. Thank you for taking time to read this, I really appreciate it! All kind of reviews are welcome!


	2. A reminisce while riding through forests

**AN:** Happy New Year to all of you readers!

Thank you for the review from AmayaLuthien. I am happy to see there are already people following this story! I hope you'll like the next part, I decided to give some more insight in Galarel's and Thranduil's past, before jumping towards to the events of the Hobbit -movies.

Everything expect Galarel belongs to J.R.R Tolkien, I am simply an admirer of his work and the Hobbit -movies. This story is purely a fiction made to entertain other fans of Middle-Earth world.

* * *

**A reminisce while riding through forests**

_"What good would it do to give hope where there is none? It would be a fool's errand, the one ending in a broken heart."_

_/_

Galarel was on her way to Rivendell, her former home. The autumn seemed to wait its turn just around the corner, still the weather was fortunate on these last days of summer.

While she appreciated the solitude this journeying alone offered, it also tended to give her too much time with her thoughts which were quite hard to ignore at times.

Still she enjoyed traveling a lot, loved to see the world and how everything seemed to change a bit and yet stay the same way it had always been.  
Sometimes change was ugly and sad; usually after orcs and goblins had visited a village or a settlement. She had a deep hatred in her heart for those creatures.

Galarel traveled alone because it was the safest way to go. She could take care of herself especially on this road, for she had traveled from Mirkwood to Rivendell so many times in her life that she had lost count. She knew this route like the pockets in her jacket.

For example, she knew that at this very moment, in one of her pockets she had a little leather pouch filled with gold. It was the other reason for her trip, she was going to get a present for Legolas; one unique and very well crafted elven bow from the smiths of Rivendell.

She had taught Legolas to use the bow and make one for himself from a suitable piece of wood. She had felt that he was now becoming old enough to have his first real bow, fitted for a prince and fitted for a battle against orcs.

She wanted to have the privilege to give him that.

Elves didn't celebrate their birthdays as humans tended to by having a birthday party each year, mostly because Elves were immortal. But they had certain times in life, milestones you could say, which were celebrated.

The upcoming Legolas's milestone was about him being fully grown elf and becoming a warrior who enters battles other than protecting Mirkwood. You could say that he will earn his place and position in leadership, to be able to command an army when needed to. Also to be a part in defending the kingdom and any act of war in the future, also the responsibility of making hard decisions. That was a big thing and a big change in young elves life.

/

Galarel smiled softly at the thought, her mind wandering back in time into the moment where they had last held a party for Legolas. It had been a time when he had completed every part of teachings, learning about Elven history and things like that. Skills in archery too was important.  
In a world of humans that would have meant that their child was educated in schools and had passed through their teenage, reaching adulthood soon. This was kind of the same thing.  
The horse strode peacefully along the road and wind gently caressed Galarel's cheek and hair. She breathed in the fresh air around her and let her mind drift back to that day of celebration...  
/

* * *

It was the morning of a big day including one large party, for it was Legolas' s first day to be celebrated. He had finished his lessons and teachings that needed to be known by every elfling, had trained so much that they were capable of joining a battle outside of Mirkwood and were reaching adulthood.

The sun had already risen high to the sky, its rays making their way to the Legolas's chambers. He stood in front of a mirror and Galarel was standing behind him.  
Legolas has asked for Galarel to give him a hand to pick out the best outfit and also to help with braiding his hair. It was a really important day to him.

Galarel had been very pleased when Legolas had asked for her help. She hummed some old tune to herself while braiding the young elves hair. She noticed that Legolas had grown much taller than her, although she was tall for a female.

Elves tended to be much taller than men, so it was no big surprise. Although Galarel was a halfelf, she was actually glad that she didn't get any taller than she already was. She managed to intimidate some men with her height alone. She smirked to herself; it was useful feature on a commander but otherwise it didn't have that much of benefit.

Galarel finished braiding his hair, it was symmetrically braided from both sides, two thin braids and one thicker on the back of the head. He looked very handsome.

She smiled softly, admiring the young elf reflecting from the mirror. Legolas seemed a bit embarrassed and raised his eyebrows;"What are you smiling at, do I look funny or something?"

Galarel laughed a bit and shook her head;"Oh.. apologies. No, you do not look funny at all. You have just grown out to be so handsome young elf. You have your mothers eyes and your father's hair, jaw.. his charm."

"Oh?"Legolas asked with a wondering expression covering his face, he touched his chin with his fingers.

Galarel sighted softly;"I am pretty certain that you'll break many hearts if you aren't careful. Remember that. You sometimes seem to have this expression just like your father has, the one that seems to melt the knees.."

"Oh"Legolas commented and almost immediately after that he smirked with triumph;"Has father made your knees melt?"

Galarel blushed a little, acknowledging she may have said a little too much, and answered with a sarcastic tone accompanied by a wink of an eye;"Well. I do have eyes, you know. I was merely complimenting you, young one."

"Here, now you can see for yourself."Galarel told him as she picked up a hand mirror and hold it behind him, so that he could see how the hair was looking from behind.

Legolas nodded in agreement and approval, admiring himself from the mirror. A moment of silence lingered in the room before he spoke again;"Still, I wouldn't mind if you and father would become an item, Miss Galarel. I really like you."

Galarel almost dropped the hand mirror at hearing this and swallowed hastily;"Legolas, that is not-"

Suddenly she felt his heart skip a beat when her eyes fixed to the reflection on the mirror and hearing a familiar voice from the doorway behind her;"Am I interrupting?"

And how could it be, that he just had to walk in right at that moment? Galarel always had thought she had this bad luck in these kind of things, and she was glad that Legolas was wise enough to keep his mouth shut after his father had arrived to the room. She wished that he king hadn't heard what Legolas had said. It had been.. inappropriate thing to say. Yeah.

"N-no, not at all. Actually Legolas is quite ready, my king."Galarel spoke with a smile on her face and Thranduil waved his hand with a hint of annoyance in his voice;"I've told you before, you can call me by my first name, Galarel. Are you sure everything is alright? You seem.. nervous."

"Merely just waiting for the party. I haven't seen Elrond in years, so I'm looking forward to it."Galarel answered avoiding Thranduil's eyes, although she was actually telling the truth. It was going to be delightful to meet Elrond and hear how things were in Rivendell.

She glanced shortly at Legolas and Thranduil, father checking out his son's outfit. He seemed to approve and complimented Galarel of her work. She was happy to hear it.

Her eyes lingered on the king a bit too long as they should have, and she couldn't help but wonder about Legolas's earlier words for a moment before she shook her head.

/_It is clear that I am getting influenced with the young elves enthusiasm and hopefulness, as I did even consider about the meaning of his words. Foolish, naïve elflings words.. nothing more.._/ she decided in her mind and went to the doorway in attempt to go and change into something more.. merrier clothing. And mood; to get her thoughts focused on the party.

/

On her way around the corner she bumped into Tauriel who smiled eagerly;"There you are! I was just looking for you. Could you help me choose over two dresses? I really can't decide which one to wear.."

Galarel rolled her eyes and nodded;"Bring them with you to my chambers, otherwise I have no time to change clothes myself. Hurry up then, we don't have that much time."

Tauriel beamed at her and disappeared to the direction of her own chambers.

Galarel smiled at the excitement of the girl, she remembered how fun it was to pick out dresses and try to get the attention of some handsome elf. Not that she had done that so much with lots of success.

Her smile faltered a little as she felt an empty bang in her stomach; it had been so long since she had actually done anything like that, and nowadays she really wasn't sure why she would do or more precisely, how to. It felt like it a lifetime away since she had been on a date!

She had got used to in being the commander of the scouts and guarding the forest of Mirkwood. Also doing some brief scouting trips once in a while was very familiar to her and staying the night under the stars. Traveling alone to Rivendell and back. She was more comfortable in her battle dress and armor than in a lady's dress. She felt a bit worried.

Real dress reminded her of her past, some failed events in love life and the fact that she was still alone. She had lots of friends and such, but she really didn't have much experience in the battlefield of love.

If there was it had failed for reason or another, usually because the guy turned out to be a real jerk.

She smirked to herself, if love could be seen as a battlefield, maybe she should have a better chance next time, after all being a skilled warrior these days. But she was more afraid of that kind of battle than the real ones. A broken heart hurt more than an arrow.

Another reason to her loneliness was that love, courtship, within the Elvish society was so ..strict, you could say. You can share a kiss with someone who wasn't married but if anything more than that, it meant you would have to get married first with that guy. Elves rarely married twice in their lifetime and only had few children too. It was one life, one love kind of policy.

Galarel was sure it was from her human inheritance why she felt this restless feeling more often nowadays. But she wasn't sure if she wanted to have someone for one night just for the fun of it, she really would prefer to have someone she had real feelings for. And who had those kind of feelings towards her too, of course. Love.

And then it would mean she had to get married. Now there's a mental image which was pretty unreal. Perhaps it was not meant for her, that kind of change in life.

Besides, there had been none that would have tricked her interest so much she would've even considered marrying them and she sometimes worried if it was because of her human inheritance.

If she was meant to fall in love with a human and not an elf? Or just be alone. She was doing good as a soldier, so she thought it wouldn't be that bad.

She hesitated though.  
Something from the depths of her mind and heart whispered /_ ..and what about Thranduil?_/

At first she smiled softly and then frowned /_What about him? He is of royal blood and he is the Elvenking. Why on earth would he lay eyes and his interest on a halfelf like myself?_

_Besides, we have known for a few lifetimes already. We have a strong friendship and I do not want to lose that just because I'm trying to fill this loneliness inside of me._

_And I am certain that I'm not worthy to be on his side as a queen, I am not like anything a queen should be, not even have royal blood running in my veins. I should be thankful I've achieved my place as a commander in Mirkwood although I wasn't born in here and aren't full-blooded elf./_

_A silent whisper was echoing in the back of her mind /What good would it do to give hope where there is none? It would be a fool's errand, the one ending in a broken heart._/

She finally reached her chambers and stopped when seeing her bed; on top of it laid a beautiful autumn colored scarf and beneath it was a dress. She had never saw it before and she was sure it hadn't been there when she left her room last time.

She stared at it, wondering who did that outfit belong to. It was stunning, like a jewel. While taking a few curious steps closer, her eyes noticed an envelope on top the dress.

The letters on it formed two words; "To Galarel".

/

* * *

/

Galarel was waken up from her thoughts as she realized it was almost nightfall already, it meant she should pretty soon reach Rivendell. There was still a way to go, but she would surely reach the place before sunrise.

She put her hand into one of her backpacks tiny pocket and pulled something out; a silver jewelry, a barrette shaped like a leaf. Two white stones shining on it, as the first rays of pale moonlight caught them.

It was the very same piece of jewelry that she had worn that day.

* * *

**R&R!**  
**To be continued...**


	3. A reminisce (part 2)

**AN:** Thank you for the review XxXSpazasticXxX! I hope you and all other readers will enjoy this chapter also. I'm working my way to the next one, been thinking how to build this bond up between the king and the guardian of Mirkwood. We'll see.. :)

* * *

Galarel put the silvery barrette back to the pocket it belonged to and decided to continue her journey. Looking up to the starlit sky, she made sure she was going to the right direction. She had taken a bit different path than usually, just for the fun of it. A little change in the scenery.

She continued recalling the events from that night, for the brisk wind caressing her cheek triggered memories which seemed to sharpen from vision after another.

* * *

/

The dress looked breathtaking and Galarel was sure she would wake up soon, she even pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming; the pain confirmed that this all was real.

Her hands shook a little as she opened the envelope and took the letter from inside it.

/  
/

"Dear Galarel,

there have been so many parties and celebrations through times in Mirkwood, that I have lost count a long time ago.  
Yet I cannot remember a single event when I would have seen you among the beautifully dressed maidens. You of all, belong among them, Galarel.

I took the privilege to give tailors permission to decide the garments and colors, Tauriel did aid them also as she has been close to you. I truly hope the design delights you.

You have done so much during these years in the past, for Mirkwood and for my son.  
I do not have enough words to express my gratefulness and I humbly hope this dress would describe them.  
I simply wish you would wear it at Legolas's first big celebration and delight me and the guests with your ever-so lovely company.

Thranduil"

/  
/

She couldn't swallow, breath or do anything expect just stare at the letter after finishing reading it.

She felt like being pulled in two directions: one was to the slightly disappointed feeling because it was no secret admirer after all and the second was the warm feeling she got from reading the written message. It was a "thank you" from Thranduil. And a big one at that.  
/_Maybe Thranduil.._/her thoughts began, but she shook her head with amusement and sighed out loud. /_Am I so desperate in finding some love into her life, that I have started considering the king as an option?_/

Galarel couldn't deny having a daydream or two about him some time ago, but that had been just what it was: daydreaming. Nothing more. And she was sure it was perfectly normal thing to do, she wasn't the only one to find him charming. A fantasy is something you don't expect becoming real.

Her eyes turned toward the dress with adoring tinkle in them, it was true that she never had dressed in anything like this before. This was surely something she even couldn't afford to buy herself, and she felt quite taken. Thranduil really seemed to appreciate her efforts, which felt nice. She cared deeply for Legolas.

Galarel had always felt at her best when wearing a battle dress. She usually just threw a simple decorated cloak or a casual robe over it when attending to a party or celebration of any sort. And now she has a real dress tonight, which looked like it belonged to someone of importance, or someone with wealth. Galarel was sure Thranduil knew that she was from a poor childhood until Lord Elrond took her under his care.

She hesitated for a moment, before reached out to touch the dress. As if it would've vanished from the touch, which it of course did not. She bit her lower lip with growing excitement; she loved the way the garment felt and the colors were like the forest of Rivendell in autumn. There was garments of white and copper combined and there were hints of bright orange. All of the details were done with silver and something crimson colored.

/

She heard someone at the doorway and turned around, seeing smiling and wide-eyed Tauriel, who nodded towards the dress;"Is that yours? You really are giving it all this year."

"Tauriel! I know you have been in this scheme too, I read the note. "Galarel answered with a knowing smile, her hands still caressing the dress. "And I know it because of these colors, you chose the ones I always adored the most. It's beautiful."

"..I haven't gotten used to pretty dresses like this is, to wear something like this."she continued explaining softly and Tauriel hugged her from behind;"Yeah I've noticed that you know? But guess what; you have deserved this dress! You have been a soldier for so many years that.. I think it's time to dress up like a lady for once! No offence, of course."

Galarel gave out a short laughter and looked her wardrobe's direction;"Not easily offended, I kind of understood the message of this all. There is just one problem; I think I do not have shoes that would match with this."she continued, looking at her boots. They were a bit worn and torn and wouldn't match with a dress anyway.

"Well you can thank me, because I happened to have some spare pair of high heels that could solve that problem." Tauriel said cheerily and pointed at the doorway. There was a pair of silver-colored shoes.

"Oh, wow. Thank you, I'm sure those will do just nicely."Galarel said approvingly and Tauriel nodded with a smile while putting her two dresses on the bed. She started to try on the other one so that Galarel would tell her opinion of it.

/

The dress that Tauriel finally decided to pick was somewhat similar to Galarel´s although it was of simpler design and had fewer details. It had shades of green and white and a hint of gold in it.

Galarel couldn't help but wonder how those colors reminded her of the former Mirkwood, a very long time ago, when it was once known as Greenwood the Great. It had been the time before king Oropher had fallen in battle, before the evil spread out in the lands. Before the former queen of Mirkwood was lost and the evil spread to the forest itself. A few lifetimes ago.

"May I come in?"asked an old maiden holding barrettes on her hand and drew Galarel from her thoughts. She nodded approvingly.

The maiden smiled back, bowed shortly and helped to put those barrettes on, first one on Tauriel's and the second on Galarel's hair. She smiled proudly at the younger elves;"Splendid!" And the backed off a few steps, bowed shortly again, and disappearing from the chambers.

The barrette was like a silvery leaf with two little white gems on it. Like a drops of rain or tears, reflecting the light.

/  
Galarel and Tauriel stood in front of the huge mirror and looked at each other and themselves.

"We are going to have a nice night I'm sure of it."Tauriel said beaming and twirled around in her dress. "And you are going to drop some jaws with that on."she finished with a smirk.

"Don't get too excited."the older woman snorted but she had to admit, she felt beautiful. The growing excitement of Tauriel had started to influence Galarel as well even as she tried to deny it.

As she looked at her reflection in the mirror, she saw a brief memory of the younger halfelf; one with dreams and hopes so high she was sure to fall someday on the ground hurting herself badly. She had probably been at the same age like Tauriel and Legolas were at the moment.

At that time Galarel had been always ready to take that risk of falling down and that particular attitude had driven her to train as a warrior.

Lord Elrond had taught a lot about life and the ways of the Elves to her, and she was very grateful for that. Still Elrond had also seen the spark of hunger to find adventure and see real battles, and he decided to send Galarel to Greenwood. She had been just a teenager and she had decided to do her best. She wished that Elrond would be proud of her someday.

The people in Greenwood had taken her in with open arms, although she wasn't a pure-blooded elf, and that support had helped to reach her current position as a commander. Maybe she could find those optimistic thoughts again this night.

Tiny part of her wondered if she would actually meet some potential guy during this evening. She could hear her heart start pounding in her ears as she thought that she would probably really do get some needed attention with the outfit she was wearing. She wasn't sure if she even remembered how to dance and she didn't really know if she even wanted to.

She felt worried again and took a deep breath, deciding to calm down a bit. It wasn't like there would be any romantic plot hidden in there, although a girl could always dream, right?

She made a promise to herself that she would have a good time, no matter what, after all did she like to party.

/

The party was starting and suddenly always so confident young commander felt like an elfling in her phase of teenage, going to her first big party. Nervous and at the same time, very excited.

She was sure it had something to with her spending so much time with Tauriel lately, maybe the younger's spirit and attitude was contagious. Or maybe it was the dress and heels. Or just herself and her thoughts. She wanted to slap herself, she always seemed to think too much.

Despite her doubts and worries, she thankfully managed to walk with the heels just fine. She also acknowledged as passing guests that heels made her even taller and wondered if it was still seen as intimidating feature on her, even if she was wearing a pretty dress.

/

She arrived to the main hall and spotted Elrond and Thranduil talking with Legolas. Both older men were looking so handsome and glorious, just like the lord of Rivendell and the king of Mirkwood should look like. The young prince was looking astonishing, even more than usually.

Her eyes went back to Thranduil, lingering on his figure for a moment, noticing he had a new robe from tailors. It was a color of deep crimson red, full length robe with silvery details and some golden stripes. It matched his crown perfectly and his hair seemed even more silvery.

He looked so untouched by time, yet she knew what lingered behind the spell that covered his face. It didn't bother her for she respected him and knew the reason behind the spell. And also the events that caused the injury and why he did not let the healers heal it.

She also noticed how bright shade of blue his eyes looked because of the contrast against his robe. She liked that. After a few moments she had made one conclusion: the robe looked very nice on him, the tailors had once again managed to craft an excellent piece of clothing.

In fact it looked so nice that she seemed to have trouble taking her eyes from him. She was sure it was the crimson color, for it was her most favorite one.  
She ignored the fact that she hadn't actually breathed for a while and sucked in some air instantly.  
/_What on earth is wrong with you, Galarel? Now, let's focus on that having a good time and perhaps a goblet of wine wouldn't do any bad.._/she mentally ordered and forced her gaze turn to Elrond, who had a very nice outfit also; a robe of cream and brown like leather with golden details on it. Lord Elrond managed always seem so elegant.

/

Galarel approached them, focusing on her steps more than usually. She now understood that walking stairs with high-heels was a bit of a challenge . Thankfully she hadn't taken any wine yet, it could make this task a lot more challenging. She stifled a laughter at the thought of herself tumbling and then rolling down the stairs, now that would have been really her kind of luck. She was glad that did not happen.

She could hear conversations turning into gasping and murmuring , feeling the eyes following her as she walked past the more royal guests. She wasn't new to them, she was sure about that, but still there were some she hadn't met in ages. She surely seemed to have their attention. She greeted all who made an eye contact, being formal and trying to act like everything was normal.

Probably the attention was because her dress, as she had assumed before, for she usually wore something more indistinguishable. She wondered if she should start to dress up more often as it seemed quite a fun thing to do. She felt really good at the moment. More.. feminine. Or something. Whatever it was, it felt very nice.

/

Elrond turned his gaze towards Galarel and his face lit up with adoring and proud smile;"My..! Thranduil did not tell me he was having this kind of beauty present tonight. A pleasure to meet you, Miss Galarel. It's been some time since you've visited home. And I have to say, a very beautiful dress."

Elrond took a hold her hand gently and placed a brief kiss on it, then making eye-contact with her and winked. He had always this teasing sparkle like when he drank some wine, more like fatherly one than anything else. She found it always amusing and actually considered Elrond as important to her as a father figure. She had a deep respect for him.

Elrond pulled her into a gentle hug and said softly to her ear;"Dressing up suits you, my dear. So nice to see you again, how are you doing?"

Galarel had blushed a little for the compliment and smiled happily back to him;"Thank you, my lord. I have looked forward to meeting you here and I am so glad that you were able to come. I am doing alright, commanding scouts and training them just like the last time we met. How are things in the outside? In Rivendell?"

"Things are.. the way the have been and yet not. We shall discuss it later tomorrow morning, but now we celebrate Legolas's big day."Elrond answered lowering his voice a bit and looked at Thranduil and Legolas who were talking with each other. Galarel wondered what Elrond had meant by that answer, would it mean some bad news for Mirkwood too? Hopefully not.

Thranduil paused in the middle of his sentence when Legolas stopped looking at him as his attention turned to Galarel. A smile rose to young elves face;"Miss Galarel! You look so beautiful."

Legolas bowed and Galarel bowed back to him with a soft laughter;"Thank you for the kind words, young Legolas. You are looking even more stunning than before."

She then moved her gaze to Thranduil and felt fluttering in her stomach, the way his eyes were laid on her. She hadn't felt that insecure and nervous in a long time, and she knew exactly what that feeling was. She tried to shut those kind of thoughts off, failing. /_Get a hold of yourself!_/

"Galarel.."he spoke softly and bowed to her deeply, placed a kiss on her hand and looked straight into her eyes;"A delight, Miss Galarel. I assume the dress met your preferences?"

"Definitely. By far, actually, my king."Galarel answered while bowing to him.

Thranduil nodded with approval and a genuine smile appeared on his lips;"It really suits you, you look.. dashing."

She wasn't ready for that and got lost in his smile, all she could do was think how beautiful it was. Her lips mirrored the smile; a soft smile formed on them. It was a rare thing on Thranduil's face, and Galarel was happy to see him being happy. Smiling like that. She realized she had probably stared at the king too long.

Her eyes went a bit forward and met the king's gaze. She met eyes of piercing blue, which stopped the trail of her thoughts, and she was sure her cheeks flushed as crimson as his robes were. /_Great, of course he noticed. Get a grip, you're acting like a foolish elfling!_/

"T-thank you, my king. And thank you for the dress, its way too much."Galarel thanked as she gathered what Thranduil had said to her and bowed her head. She wanted to get away from this situation as fast as possible. She felt like she had no control over her thoughts tonight. It must be the dress influencing her.

"Oh, well not in my opinion." Thranduil stated simply. There was a tingle of something in his eyes and Galarel wondered if it had been amusement or something else. Probably the first option.

Luckily Legolas entwined Thranduil back to their conversation and Galarel let out a shaky sigh. /_Perhaps I'm getting too old for this kind of stuff_/ she wondered with an amused smile, even though she really wasn't _that_ old yet. /_I think I´m gonna need that goblet of wine, immediately. And spend a little less time with Tauriel, for she had no other explanation on why she had acted so.. she did not even find words for it. She acted like she was having a crush on Thranduil. Which she was not. No way._/

/

The evening went on, the halls of fortress were echoing with cheerful laughter and the sound of multiply conversations. Everyone seemed to have a good time.  
Galarel was glad that the party had been a success, the people of Mirkwood needed this kind of distraction from the everyday routines and duties.

She had attended to a few goblets of wine, and then some more of the wine.. and now she felt quite good. She was sure that her earlier behavior was only temporary and she just needed to clear her head a bit. /_..with wine?_/ her mind seemed to give her a raised eyebrow and she waved those thoughts away. The wine had cleared her head from earlier thoughts, so it had worked. Well, it had blurred them but was basically the same thing.

She stopped near the huge halls entrance, where the main party was being held, seeing many elves dancing with each other. The music had a cheerful melody and it seemed to light up the mood even more if it was possible. Decorations on the hall were beautiful.

She looked around curiously, and remembered she had forgotten to ask from Elrond about any possible spouses for her, if he might know someone from Rivendell who happened to attend this party tonight.

But she knew that Elrond would answer something like "that my dear is a task you must carry out by yourself. It is a journey to walk through, perhaps be engaged in a battle before finding what you seek." She grunted a bit, knowing that was true, for she used to have talks about relationship and love life with him when she had been a teenager. Elrond had worried about her, because she was a halfelf. He had advised her to be cautious in new situations.

To be honest, she would like to meet the right guy just by.. fate or something like that. And being really honest, she wasn't sure if she believed in fate.  
Sometimes she felt doomed to loneliness, although she actually liked being by herself. At least that was what she kept telling herself.  
When that didn't help, she could always wander outside of Mirkwood and spot something to occupy her, to fight with.

If not orcs, then the Mirkwood's spiders would do.

She awakened from her thoughts as she saw how Tauriel got asked to dance by some handsome elf and she felt happy for the girl. Tauriel seemed to glow with happiness.

Galarel suddenly realized that like Legolas, Tauriel was also reaching her adulthood. She felt proud of her, she was becoming a fine young woman who had excellent skills with bow and swords. And at the same time it felt a little sad, for Tauriel was not anymore the little elfling she used to be. Galarel would always be there for her, if she needed her help in anything. And same thing for Legolas, anything at all.

/

Galarel left the hall after some time had passed, and wandered up a staircase near the entrance. She wasn't in a mood to dance tonight, she felt like seeing the stars and feeling the fresh air. Perhaps clear her head a bit too, she hadn't drank wine for a while now, and thoughts started flooding in.

She admitted that she had gotten cold feet because of her heels, she didn't want to stumble around on the dance floor. She perhaps had time to practice before next time.

The stone stairs led to a higher ground, and she could easily see the stars from there. She had always felt safe and calm when she could see them, they were the ones that had guided her home from any place she had decided to visit. Or got lost in. And they were always up there. Usually followed by the moon that would lighten her path in the darkness. These stars weren't the ones that were shining in the sky, for it was Thranduil's spell that illustrated it on the cave's roof. It mirrored the real sky upon Mirkwood perfectly, she could find familiar constellations.

How beautiful did the night sky seem, she wished it could be turned into a painting, so that it could be hung on her chamber's wall.  
She smiled as the soft wind that caressed her cheek, and took a few dancing steps, whirling around. It was a warm summer night, although the wind felt little brisk. It rarely blew in the caverns of Mirkwood's forest but it seemed to found its way in tonight.

She whirled around once more as the wind blew around her, only to find herself smashing against something, or more precise, against _someone_.

/_Something stern and tall_/ she gathered as she knee-jerked her palms against the figure, while trying to gain her balance due to sudden collision.

Galarel found herself being held by two strong arms. She gained her footing and let out a relieved laughter;"I'm sorry, I thought I was being alone in here-"  
She looked up with a sheepish smile and two steel grey eyes, brighter than the stars above them, nailed her to the spot. Galarel was dazed.

Those eyes seemed to hold so much wisdom inside them, time and memories, like a smokey mist hanging over a deserted field, whispering some ancient stories from the past. They held the silver from the stars, the white sparkle of the most beautiful of stones. The blue of the Mirkwood's fortresses lake. There was only one who had eyes like that.

"Thranduil?"she heard her mouth ask with a surprised tone.

* * *

**R&R!**

**To be continued...**

**AN:** So, what do you think? I think Galarel has way deeper feelings for Thranduil than she let's herself admit. And remember, this has happened a few decades before the upcoming events of the Hobbit movies. Even when Tauriel and Legolas have reached their adulthood, Galarel was still much younger in the events of this memory than what she is in the present time.  
**Updates: **I updated the night sky being an illustration as Mirkwood is kind of like a cave.. I got carried way and forgot that. :P Now it's fixed.


	4. A reminisce (part 3)

**AN:** Finally, I managed to publish another chapter! ..I am sorry that it took some time, I had a tiny "writer's block" going on.

Thank you very much for the views and also reviews (Cerulean Gaze, PureAngelEyes). I had to give this chapter a lot of thought and this is what I decided to go with. It's much longer than the earlier ones but I couldn't get myself to cut it in two pieces. :P I could though if it's hard to read as so long.. but well as for now it's like this. I'll take another glance at it tomorrow. I hope you'll enjoy it!

/

* * *

Galarel had collided with someone on the high platform although she had thought being alone up there. When she had looked up, she had recognized a familiar face; Thranduil.

The king held her from the shoulders, the grip was firm and at the same time, gentle.  
"My apologizes if I startled you, Galarel."Thranduil said with a low-toned voice which made a shiver run down Galarel's spine. She shook the disturbing feeling away, shaking her head as she answered with a relieved tone;"It's alright. I just thought I was alone up here."

He usually had this enchanting tone in his voice, like some ancient melody full of wisdom, knowledge and experience. This night it seemed his voice seemed to carry some hidden shade within it, and Galarel couldn't pinpoint what it was. Perhaps the wine was playing it's tricks on him as well.

Sometimes Galarel was sure that Thranduil was playing an unnamed game with her, as he had walked on this world much more longer than she had, and probably had much more experience in every aspect of life. He was very hard to read at times. /_Times like this._/she gathered.

He looked into her eyes for a moment which felt like an eternity to Galarel, and finally took a step away, releasing her from his grip, while surprised smile spread across his features;"I believed you would have been down there, dancing. Would you like to have some wine?"

Galarel gave a nervous smile and nodded;"Uh... yes, please. Thank you, my king." /_So much for laying off the wine.._/her thoughts seemed to taunt at her. She pushed those thoughts away.

"There is no need to be so formal."Thranduil said with a friendly tone in his voice and poured the wine into two goblets.

/

The elves were known of their good tolerance of alcohol, mostly wine. Although there were some younger elves who tended to drink too much too fast and ended up snoring and drooling on the floor. Galarel had once experienced that too, and it was not pleasant. It had been at the time when she lived in Rivendell and one of her older friends had decided to test her drinking durability. Half-elves didn't hold their liquor as well as elves did, and it was proven that night. Not a very pleasant memory to recall, a good lesson though.

/

Thranduil gave her a silver goblet filled with wine, and took his own to his hand;"I think we should drink a toast. For Legolas."

Galarel nodded in agreement and smiled;"Certainly. For Legolas."

They clanged the goblets softly together and took a sip. Galarel became more relaxed and her heart seemed to lower its fastened pounding. /_Maybe this wasn't so bad after all. Just two longtime friends, sharing a toast and.. a conversation. I could think of worse ways to spend this night._/

She savored the taste of the wine and found it to be much richer and with a deeper flavor than the one she had drunk downstairs; it tasted like summer days filled with sunlight. /The perks of being a king, you have the best of wine available when needed./she thought with amusement.

"So.. tell me, did you entwine yourself in the art of dancing?"Thranduil asked her and Galarel gave out a soft laughter while shaking her head;"Oh, I have to admit that I did not. In my case it would be far away from art. It's been ages since I've danced."

She had meant the answer to be with a hint of humor, but it was true she wasn't sure about her dancing skills. And with the new shoes and all. /_Yeah, I got cold feet about dancing.. The thought of dancing seemed more _/she thought.

"You are being honest, that's a good start when searching for a solution to the problem. Very good."Thranduil answered sounding delighted and before Galarel could point out that she really didn't think her "problem" needed any solving, the king continued as he paced around the platform.

"I know the feeling, believe me. I don't think I've danced since.. a century.. The music tonight is pretty enticing, I admit. Almost makes me tempted to ask you to dance with me."Thranduil stated like talking some normal topic, and Galarel looked at him with her one brow raised.

/_Definitely he has drank his share of the wine tonight._/she mused, arching her brow even higher. Surely there would be much more suitable dance partners downstairs than her.

Galarel took a big gulp from her goblet, just in case he was being serious. She wouldn't be stumbling around on dance floor but stumbling while dancing with the king. Thankfully there was no audience up here, so she could actually give it a try. Or she could blame it on the wine.

She swallowed the liquid down and looked at her goblet, expression changing to disappointed one for it was an empty goblet now. She would have wanted to drown this annoying nervousness that seemed to fill her stomach. She couldn't really pinpoint what that tingle was.

"Don't look so shocked. I won't bite you.."Thranduil laughed lightly and for a moment he had this knees-melting expression on him, the exact one Galarel had told Legolas about earlier this day.

She was sure there was something added ingredient in the wine, because if she hadn't known better she would have thought Thranduil was flirting with her. Flirting. With her.  
/_It's the wine talking.._/her mind reminded and part of her wondered if it really was or was not.

"Oh, I wouldn't mind."Galarel answered and just after the words had left her mouth, she realized that her reply wasn't meant to come out like that.

Being around Tauriel and other youngsters was now proven to be contagious, she never had a habit of blurting things out of her mouth like this without giving them any further thought. Like how they were heard and understood. And to blurt things to a king of all possible choices.

Luckily the king seemed to be in such a good shape that he took it as a compliment or something, at least not as an offensive thing to be said. She wouldn't have liked to spend rest of this night in the dungeons or threaten her position as a commander.

"You're quite something."Thranduil smirked and offered a hand to her;"Should we give it a try? Could I have the next dance?"  
He bowed his head a little, but opened his eyes and looked under his lids to straight at her. Galarel thought he was looking way too charming, it had to be some kind of a spell.

She felt her cheeks flush, the warmth spreading on her cheeks. She wasn't used to getting looks like that, or being asked to dance. She felt flattered, although it was just Thranduil. And partly because it was him. Spell or not, it seemed to work on her.  
/_Oh how awesome. Keep yourself focused!_/ she mentally kicked herself.

It was sometimes a mixture of confusing feelings, in a way she felt like being more than friends and yet usually she handled situations with him like they were just friends. Which they were. And of course most of the time it was about the respect and duty, he is the king and she is the commander.

"It would be my pleasure."Galarel answered with a smile, and she was led to the middle of the floor, twirled smoothly around and landed close to Thranduil. He took a firm grip on her and began to lead.

Galarel was surprised for the second time this evening how tall Thranduil actually was, even when she was wearing heels. And of course she happened to have a weak spot for tall men, not that she thought about it. Friends could dance with each other, there was nothing odd in it.

The faint and pleasant scent filled her senses, it was like the fresh forest and something deeper, a darker scent. She breathed it in while closing her eyes, listening to the music echoing from the downstairs. She hadn't been this close to him ever before for she never had caught this odor from him. It was intoxicating. It was pleasant.

She felt those butterflies again filling her stomach, part of her was in some sort of euphoria and part of her terrified. How can you feel scared and happy at the same time?

After a moment she felt relieved that the king remembered how to lead, because she felt really helpless in her shoes at first. But they did dance and she didn't stumble much.

The music echoed from downstairs and the brisk wind blew softly around the dancing pair. It felt like they would've danced over the treetops, for their steps were light and around them were darkness with tinkle from the stars above. The moonlight reflected from the silver in her dress and gold in Thranduil's robe.

She realized suddenly, that they were actually dancing, pretty nicely. /_This isn't that difficult after all.._/ she mused to herself. She was relieved for she didn't have to worry about any patterns because Thranduil was leading very well.

And she felt happy, happier than in years. She decided to enjoy it and she hoped that Thranduil could find joy from it too. At least he had seemed to be happier lately, even when not drinking. She thought it was good improvement.

"Galarel. I am glad we met here tonight, for I had something I wanted to say to you. You have been so good to Legolas over all these years, and I find it hard to find suitable words to thank you. There are none which would express my gratefulness in it's full length."Thranduil spoke softly and Galarel thought for a moment before answering;"I've always measured people by their deeds more than words. This dress was.. more than enough. It's a lengthy thank you."

Thranduil nodded and Galarel felt him relaxing a bit as he replied;"I'm glad to hear that."

/

The music changed from song to another and at some point they slowly stopped dancing.

"Thank you, it was a delight. You had nothing to worry about, you dance well."Thranduil said with a bow and a smile, and Galarel bowed her head and smiled back;"No, thank you. I got proven that it wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be.. and thank you. You led well."

Galarel bit her lip and muttered something about stupid heels and her legs tingling again, so Thranduil suggested they could sit by the near wooden bench.

She was glad they sat down for her legs had began to tingle a bit and she took the shoes off. The music from below could be still heard and it's tone was soft yet cheerful, Galarel listened to the melodies and admired the view in front of her.  
She could see the lake that was in the middle of the fortress and the surface of it reflected the stars from the roof. It looked beautiful and peaceful.

Thranduil had somehow managed to get a new bottle of wine and their goblets nearby. There was a small table in front of the bench, so it was pretty convenient idea.

For the longest time Galarel felt relaxed and good, somehow light-weighted. And light-headed because of the wine, but she didn't mind. Not now. She had a nice evening as she had promised herself to have. Not that she had imagined things escalating into something like this, but she appreciated it all anyway.

It was a rare thing to have this kind of none formal moments with Thranduil nowadays. He was the king after all and there were many things to take care of in Mirkwood. And she had her hands full with the task of scouting Mirkwoods borders. It felt really good to just let it all go for one night and just enjoy the solitude. Or company in this case.

Thranduil had his eyes set on somewhere afar, probably lost in his thoughts and Galarel was lost in the view. She admired the crimson leaves on one of the biggest trees beside the lake and her gaze wandered until spotted the crimson leaves on Thranduil's crown. Before she knew it she was lost in him, it just felt impossible to look away. She felt kind of like being trapped.

He looked so peaceful, his face so calm and with a small smile playing on his lips. Wherever his thoughts were, they were good thoughts. In Galarel's opinion, Thranduil deserved moments like this more often. To be without worries, even if just for one evening at a time.

She could not imagine how it did feel to have all the time in the world and have memories from such a long timeline. And painful memories that wouldn't disappear no matter how much time passed. Elves are a patient race and while wounds healed into scars, the cause of them would't be forgotten easily. /_He is strong. Like a king should be._/she wondered with a sad tint in her eyes.

She looked with an adoration his crown and then his features, hair golden-white and the eyes with such silverfish grey and bright blue.. like a mysterious pool of mist and light. Not that she realized how those eyes had looked back at her for quite time. She really had bad luck in things like this, this was the second time during this evening he caught her staring at him. She felt embarrassed.

"Seeing something you like?" was the soft, a bit raspy, question asked by Thranduil and Galarel froze on the spot; if she had felt trapped before now she really was.

/_What kind of question is that?_/ run through her otherwise halted mind. She knew what the question meant and she knew she could not answer to it. She did not want to speak the words out loud that were in her mind.

"I know..."Thranduil began the sentence, his voice lowering its tone and continued speaking when his right hand rose to caress Galarel's left cheek;"..I am seeing something that I like."

Galarel felt a flush of surprise and flattery swoosh over her and she was totally lost of words, she hadn't expected something like this to happen. Of every possible scenario this was the most unlikely, yet here she was.

Thranduil's fingers were long and soft, gentle on her skin and felt cool against her blushed cheeks. She couldn't turn her gaze away from him. She did not want to.

She had not experienced such kindness from anyone before and yet she knew that this wasn't anything that was done among friends. This was turning into something way more intimate. She had some experience with men in the past, but none of them had been this gently. Those encounters had been more rough and so different from this. This was like from a dream, really.

His fingers moved a bit down, reaching under her jaw and lifted it gently as Thranduil leaned a bit closer and asked with a soft low voice;"May I?"

Galarel felt her mind screaming that she should say yes but the obedient commander in her refused loudly. Thranduil was way more drunk than usually and she did not want to take advantage of that. Or actually she did want to, but it was not proper.  
She was just a commander and even though Thranduil was the one making the offer she couldn't let herself take it. She felt like being torn apart, why did she had to think so much?

"I - I'm sorry but I think you've drunk enough wine, my king. You're not.. thinking clearly. "Galarel managed to say with a slightly shaky voice and was sure Thranduil would explode with anger and throw her into jail for the rest of the night.

She waited for the situation explode and did not dare to move her gaze from his. She swallowed. His gaze did not falter.

No explosion came, no anger or no.. nothing. The look in his eyes seemed to soften if anything.

The hand stayed and a low chuckle emitted from Thranduil's throat;"You really are something. I am not THAT drunk, Galarel. I have built up quite the endurance for wine during the centuries.. But I appreciate your concern, and if it gives you any comfort I am not giving out kisses out of some whim. Drunk or not."

Galarel felt a bit relieved because that meant that the king was thinking somewhat clearly and wasn't going to throw her into the jail. She also felt flattered of his words and had to admit she was heading down a road to fall for him. There was no denying anymore. She was doomed.

"So.. may I?"Thranduil asked with that same soft tone and his eyes seemed to hold the same tingle she had seen earlier in them and understood it was a happy one.

"Yes."was all Galarel could get herself to say, she could feel her hand gripping the edge of the bench. She felt like standing on top off a cliff, trying to decide whether to jump or not.

Thranduil leaned in and cupped her face gently with his hand, his lips touched hers softly. She closed her eyes and felt a shiver run through her. She heard her heart pounding fast and loud.

It was a soft, patient and a tender kiss. It tasted like summer and autumn and spring, like she could have a taste of the forest itself. A golden sunlight and silvery rays of moonlight, soft wind and blue lakes. It was perfect. And everything that is perfect must end at some point, even a perfect kiss.

"You said that you approved more deeds than words. I wish that kiss told you my gratefulness for sharing this evening with me. I had a wonderful time."Thranduil told her with that soft tone in his voice as he backed away from her, Galarel sitting there with stunned smile on her lips.

She opened her mouth to say something, but all she managed to let out was a whisper;"It was.. perfect."

Thranduil bowed his head to her and rose up from the bench;"Yes. I should head back to downstairs, it could do good to catch some sleep before tomorrow. We have a meeting with Elrond at the morning."

"Oh, I nearly forgot that."Galarel said and remembered how Elrond's expression had changed when she had asked about Rivendell from him earlier. A poke of worry erupted in her mind.

Thranduil bowed at her once more speaking in elvish;"Ollo vae, Galarel, abarad."

"Hantanyel, *Losto vae. N'i lû tôl."Galarel replied to him bowing her head as well. Thranduil descended the stairs and her eyes followed him until she couldn't see him.

Her fingers touched her lips as she memorized the kiss. She had hard time trying to keep herself from giving herself false hope and decided to enjoy this feeling and not worry about it too much. When she had said to approve more deeds than words, she surely hadn't expect a kiss. But she really didn't mind at all that he had decided to do so.

/

* * *

/

**R&R!**

**AN:** Just as a reminder, that party happened a long time after Rirosbes had died and the present where Galarel is at the moment (riding to Rivendell) is happening before the events of the Hobbit. Bear with me! :D

Added some Elvish at the end, hope you like it!

**Ollo vae** - Dream well

**Abarad** - Until tomorrow

**Hantanyel** - I thank you

***Losto vae** - Sleep well

**N'i lû tôl** - Until then 


	5. A reminisce (part 4)

**AN: **So.. I decided to divide a long chapter into two.. I'll be posting a new chapter soon! :) Just work and life getting in the way of getting time to sit down and write!  
I also added stuff into this so re-read it if interested ;)

/

* * *

Galarel smiled softly as she looked up at the sky, where stars still aided her route. She wondered if Thranduil ever thought about that kiss they shared, a kiss that he had given her. Something warm stirred in her chest and she sighed out loud;"It was a nice moment.."

She looked at the path in front of her, trees and silence surrounding them. It had been silent at the following morning, of that Legolas's party. A tiny part of half-elven woman sometimes pondered, would there had been more nice evening with Thranduil if things hadn't gone like they did? After that wonderful night it was a series of shadows and sorrow, fear and pain. Loneliness. Duty called, for there was evil on the move.

* * *

/  
When the next morning arrived with its pale yellowish sunlight, she heard the dark news from Elrond.

Darkness had started lurking in places it hasn't been for centuries and the tower of Dol Guldur was reeking with faint darkness.

Galarel had taken a routine checkout patrolling through the borders of Mirkwood and noticed that at night the outskirts seemed to stink with corrupted feel. It leaked towards the forest of Mirkwood and the spiders had grown in numbers very quickly. They were still as stupid as they had always been, so it wasn't so much of a problem.

She was sure Radagast the Brown would have sent a word if something was wrong.

The lakes of Mirkwood had turned into even darker shade of blueish green and for a few times Galarel found herself wondering if she anymore knew her way around the forest. That evil reeking in the air seemed to affect her a little, yet the pure-blooded elves did not notice a thing. She was a half-elf so it probably was her human-side which was weak to the taints effects.

After that party from last night she had felt like her life was good and things started to find a direction, everything started to go downwards. She would have liked for this time of happiness to last a bit longer, but it did not.

The following decades and centuries took their toll on her, Mirkwood and it's Elvenking and the people of Mirkwood. And also the dwarves.

/

Erebor had been lost.

A dragon came and took the halls under the mountain as its own, driving all the dwarves out, slaughtering them without mercy.

Destruction and terror was laid on Dale by this serpent and its name was soon known on everyone's lips: Smaug the Dragon.

Galarel had stayed behind to protect Mirkwood when Thranduil had led the 30 headed army of elves to aid the people of Erebor and Dale in that desperate battle.

Things did not go as their Elvenking had planned them to go.

The army of elves had returned briefly for they hadn't taken part in that fight. They had left the dwarves to their fate and afterwards Galarel had learned to meet only anger and hate in the eyes of the dwarves she crossed paths with. She understood them but also understood her king. Thranduil had only once discussed about that day with her.

Thrór, the ruler and king of the dwarves, hadn't been in good terms with Thranduil for a long time. It went worse after Thrór had fell ill from the greed for gold. It was a terrible disease and Thranduil had once warned the king under the mountain about the dangers of it. He had not listen.

And it culminated at the events in Erebor.

It all came down to the point where Thranduil would have helped the dwarves fight against Smaug the Dragon, but Thrór's son Thrain had waved him off. Thranduil had seen Thrór running near his son, clinging on to something. Even from distance Thranduil would recognize that precious gem, the Arkenstone. It seemed that the greed had finally blinded the king's mind for good.

Thranduil had seen a younger dwarf calling for his help, he was sure it was Thrór´s grandson, Thorin Oakenshield. The Elvenking's face flushed with regret and sadness as he turned his steed around, ignoring the call for help. Thrór seemingly preferred to let his own kin die in the dragons fire than letting Thranduil and his army aid them. Once again the ravine between dwarves and elves had been ripped open and the hate reached deeper than before.

Thranduil had been ready to endanger his own kin to save the dwarves and some part of him knew that his kin would have fallen beside the dwarves. Mirkwood had heard the news of Smaug attacking the Erebor and even when arriving with haste, the messenger had been too late. It would have been suicidal to lead his army to that battle. Thranduil's army wasn't as huge as it once had been and against a dragon..

He was certain that Thrór didn't deny his help because of that, he knew it was all because of the old hate between elves and dwarves. It had been clear to him when Thrór had shown those white gems to him a century ago and then snatched them away from his reach. Thranduil had been patient.

Galarel understood how poisonous the illness of greed was and she was glad Thranduil had never fallen under something like that.

Since the day when Erebor fell, Thranduil hadn't been the same anymore. He had grown colder and overly protective of the borders of Mirkwood and Mirkwood itself. Of his kin and kingdom. His son and his people.  
_/  
/_

* * *

_/  
/_

The horse neighed and distracted Galarel from her thoughts for a moment.

She sighed wiping angrily away those few tears rolling down her cheek. She, like Thranduil, had changed during those dark years and her heart had grown colder. She had grown fond of patrolling at the outskirts of Mirkwood and making sure there were no orcs seen near the Mirkwood. She was in good terms with the wizard Radagast the Brown, and helped him out once in a while. He knew the forest and animals better than anyone.

"The long life of an elf will take its toll, experiences taught you lessons and may harden your view of the world. Don't let it make you bitter or filled with anger. It will mean you have lost the only thing that will keep you going on, your hope." Galarel muttered quoting what Elrond had once told her. And he had been right, as usually. He was very wise and she respected him.

/

Galarel shook her head with frustration and sadness that piled up in her throat at the thought that rolled from the depth of her mind.

She had been foolish and done what every soul did at least once in their lifetime; she let that bitterness gnaw its way into her heart and anger fill that hole. She was blinded with feelings of sorrow and hate at that time, searching for away to get some peace within herself. She couldn't find it.

It happened at summer a few centuries ago, when she faced an event which still haunted her memories and nightmares sometimes. A mistake that cost lives, a mistake that she had made as a commander.

/  
_/_

* * *

_/_

Orcs had started showing nearer Mirkwoods borders and they needed to be taken care of. It became a routine task for Galarel and the men she led, and most of the time everything went smoothly.

Nothing prepared her for that day when they run into an ambush, she had been too arrogant to walk into one. To let her men walk into there with her. She regretted that day so much she thought her heart would explode.

She had done everything she could have and yet nothing seemed to change the inevitable. They had been outnumbered and the orcs had brought wargs with them. Huge wargs, more larger than Galarel had ever seen. She was sure they were some kind of mutants.

After losing 10 men in that battle she had a hard time gathering herself or getting a grip from the normal rhythm of life.

At first she had spent weeks wandering, patrolling the borders just by herself. No matter how many orcs she slain, it did not made her feel any better. She felt so angry with herself it made her feel sick.

The guilt that had ripped her flesh throbbed still inside her head, she had been so sure of her skills as a commander.

She had failed her men. She had failed Thranduil, her king.

In reality, no one blamed her for what had happened. It took a long time before she came in terms with that and Thranduil had been the one to help her out. Well, he actually had whooped her in a battle, and that was a lesson she would never forget.

/

* * *

/  
/

A small amused smirk appeared on her lips at the memory, she had been so angry at that time. At herself. At the world.

Sometimes she wondered if she had this weird temper because of her human side, as the elves usually were really cool and patient with their expressions and such things. She did her best but couldn't always get the upper hand with her feelings.

She was much better in controlling her feelings these days, she had learned it the hard way. She touched her left shoulder, underneath all the garments would be a small scar. It was a reminder for her, because when she gained that, she had learned an important lesson.

/

* * *

_/_

Galarel had began to act recklessly, never endangering her troops but only herself. She continued patrolling alone and alerted soldiers to her aid only when it was necessary. After some time, it seemed she handled the situations all by herself.

Needless to say, one day she managed to get tangled up in a fight she could not win. She barely survived, all thanks to Tauriel who had alerted soldiers to her aid. The commander had almost cursed the girl but seeing the scared and worried look on younger woman's face made those curses stuck on her throat.

Events build up to the point where Thranduil had to step in. He didn't throw her in jail or dismiss her from her duties. He taught her a lesson.

She never forgot that afternoon after the "incident". She had awaken from her long sleep and instantly received an order to go outside the forest, to the training grounds. She had told to take her weapons with her and put on her armor.

Galarel had felt such confusion as she walked out to the forest, _/why training grounds?/_

Her confusion did not falter when she arrived at the destination and saw Thranduil standing there wearing a light armor and swords on his side. He had no crown on his head and still he managed to look very much like a king, an aura of respect and command around him. Galarel had arched a brow and looked around noticing that they were alone.

"What is this about, my king?"she had asked with weary voice, her mouth seemed to have gone a bit dry.

Thranduil answered with a voice that was cold and dripped with disappointment;"It's about everything. Mostly about you, Galarel. I am displeased with the path you have chosen to take. I would have expected a commander to show much more of a better example to her soldiers."

Galarel's face washed with understanding expression and her brow furrowed when Thranduil drew one of his swords. Her hands stayed near her own swords; she felt restless.

When Thranduil spoke, he looked straight at her;"I have no need for a commander that is so deep inside of her own sorrow that she no longer cares what happens to her. You've been reckless, nearly suicidal in the last mission. I have not granted this position to you in error, because I am rarely wrong. You insult me with your late actions, soldier. You will have to learn to control your feelings."

Galarel had stepped on the training ground and took few steps toward Thranduil, staying at some meters away from him.

Her eyes were narrowing from word after word that came from his mouth, her cheeks were getting a shade of dark crimson while her eyes darkened. She could feel that familiar anger building up and before she could stop it, she snapped at him;"I cannot act like nothing has happened. It was my mistake! I've done my duties alone as I am capable of handling them that way."

Thranduil was really tall for an elf and it did not take many steps for him to reach Galarel; it all happened so fast that she hadn't even noticed him moving. It was like a breeze of wind, invisible and fast.

In a few seconds he was standing right in front of her and she felt a tilt of sword colliding with her chest. The blow erupted an empty gasp from her as it almost blew the air from her lungs.

/_Such strength_/was the thought that flashed through her mind as she backed up few steps and tried to steady her breathing. Her heart banged loudly in her chest.

The sudden attack had caught her by surprise and it had not been a light one. Galarel went into a battle stance out of instinct, drawing both her swords in front of her. _/If it's a fight he wants, he shall get one./_ the thought run in her mind.

"You will get yourself killed if you continue this path. Sometimes you act too much by your half-elven heart and not with your mind."Thranduil dropped the reply with icy tone and his eyes never broke the eye-contact with her.

Fierce look in them, commanding and ancient, the one you could see in warriors eyes who have seen battles after another and survived to tell about them. Those warriors had saw death too many times and even if they wished to avoid it when possible, it was a never-ending circle of sorrow and pain.

He was intimidating and seemed to have grown in height, towering over her like that; Galarel actually felt a shiver of fear spiking through her. She gritted her teeth and that feeling was being pushed aside as she picked up the word "half-elven" and in her ears it sounded like an insult. _/Too much like an insult/_anger clouded her mind.

"If it will end my life, then it is meant so. You have free hands to search a better commander for this position, someone who is pure-blooded, if that will suit you better!"she answered with a tone of hurt and Thranduil's answer was a quick attack at her. She almost failed to deflect it and focused more on Thranduil's movements from there on. He was not an opponent you met now and then, and it would be mistake to take him lightly.

She corrected her stance and her heartbeat fastened up. Thranduil was really fast and it did not seem to even be much of an effort for him to perform attacks. They were perfect, the result of centuries of training, yet she wasn't going to surrender. She knew he would win, but she also knew he hadn't been in a fight for a long time. She had.

She readied herself for the fight to continue, although she wasn't exactly sure why they fought at all. If he considered her being weak because she was a half-elf, why bother to keep her in Mirkwood for so long? Giving her an important position in his army?

It had been centuries and centuries already and NOW he thought she was sometimes too ..half-elven? Her grip tightened on the tilts of her swords with growing frustration.

"That stubbornness has to be a human trait. Are you really challenging me?"Thranduil said with sarcasm glinting in his eyes and a mocking sneer appeared on his lips as he continued;"You think that you could defeat me? In a battle of swords? I've fought against creatures, monsters.. Things you haven't even dreamed of seeing in your worst nightmares. I've fought against dragons and their fire! And I have survived. And I have slain my opponents."

It provoked Galarel to make the first move and it started a deadly dance between them.

It escalated into so much speed and techniques that she seemed to lose her focus after a while, she made little mistakes. She cursed.

Galarel desperately started deflecting the incoming swarm of attacks from Thranduil and his voice soon laughed at her;"Do you see? You anger isn't helping you. It disturbs your focus. And that is when you'll make mistakes."

She deflected another blow and did a counterattack. Thranduil evaded it easily and his next hit scratched her shoulder. It was a sharp pain, more psychical than physical.  
"You have to make it something useful to you, start using it in battle. Otherwise it will consume you bit by bit. Take one thread from that ball of hate inside of you, into an attack. One day that hate will eventually run out." Thranduil said and his tone wasn't as cold as it had been, it was more like tutoring one.

She swallowed and gave it a thought. /_Maybe he was right./_ Suddenly the feel of anger faltered as she realized what Thranduil's words meant.

/_If you can't get rid of the anger, use the energy from it to do something good./_ Elrond had told her something like that sentence a long time ago. And he was right as usually.

Due to the flood of thoughts she had let her guard down for a moment too long and found herself falling hard on the ground. One of the swords fled from her hand, landing at the edge of training grounds. It clanged with an empty echo, but she didn't really care about that. She had no will to fight anymore against him.

She gasped for air as a boot landed on her chest, pinning her down. Sword lifted her chin and she stopped squirming under the boot, going very still.

They locked gazes and Galarel realized the icy eyes had turned into something else; those beautiful pools of blue were back, with a hint of silver shimmering in them.

"There was a reason why I did not take a ship to Grey Havens when I could have, why I did not flee this world and leave all my worries behind." Thranduil said and removed his sword, put it on his side, and offered a hand to Galarel.

She swallowed and took the hand, Thranduil helped to lift her to her feet.

He took a firm grip on her left shoulder and she looked at him as he continued;"I had responsibility of Mirkwood, yes. My kin and son, yes. But then there was this young woman who kept dragging my ass out from those dark thoughts which tried to swallow me whole."

Galarel felt a tiny blush on her cheeks when Thranduil imitated the way she had expressed the sentence and found it a bit amusing at the same time. Sometimes it really had felt like dragging him out, he was so deep in those sad memories and worries.

"You are the one that has made my life durable in this world, in Mirkwood.. after Rirosbes died. Perhaps even before that, for you have always been kind to Legolas. I know I haven't been a great father at those times, and I owe to you for being a part of his growing up.

I do not want for you to lose yourself in bitterness because of what happened at that ambush. You have to understand and accept the fact that when there are battles, soldiers will die. No matter how good a leader you are. When there are wars, hundreds or even thousands of soldiers will fall."Thranduil spoke with determined tone in his voice.  
The spell covering his face faltered;"And when there is a dragon... even an immortal one could meet their end."

Galarel looked at him and didn't feel angry anymore; she realized how foolish her actions had been. She had blamed herself and almost got herself killed. In time, it would have endangered her soldiers and eventually Mirkwood. She was the commander of scouts, she had promised to protect Mirkwood from evil.

She carefully reached out to touch Thranduil's cheek covered with torn up flesh and he seemed to flinch, but stayed at the same position. It was an illusion and yet it was not. The pain was there and he had rejected anyone who had wanted to heal those scars. Instead, he chose to cover them up with a spell of his own.

"I have been so foolish I can see that now. I am... I am not granted with such views and experiences as most warrior who walk this world. Goheno nin, Melda tár. I will learn from this."she almost whispered as she drew her hand away from his cheek and the spell covered Thranduil's face again. He was perfect like a statue.

"Iston**. **I know you will. That is why I... chose this drastic way of showing you a lesson. You did not listen anything but that anger in your heart, fueled with the blame you carried. " Thranduil said.

/

* * *

/

/

Galarel sped up the horses pace, and mused at the memories the had gone through just now. Her head felt a bit dizzy, she had really got lost in them. It had all happened so long time ago and still she could remember those events with such detail. She wondered if Thranduil remembered the wars and everything with such a detail too?

She bit her lower lip while a realization struck her; they hadn't shared a kiss after that evening of Legolas's first milestone.

They had shared dinners and glasses of wine after that evening, tales from the past and conversations that lasted until the sun rose again. She cared deeply for him but she really hadn't thought about how things would escalate. Or would they? Perhaps it was just a kiss as it had been and besides she knew Thranduil was patient in everything. The impact of that memory on her was so strong that it was surprising. Even after such a long time, she noticed her heart had fastened it's speed.

Times were darker at the present, much darker. They seemed to share more of those moments of sitting in comfortable silence, listening to musicians or drinking some wine. There was not lot to talk about these days and the king seemed filled with worry for his kin and the forest.

Even though their moments together seemed to fade into silent ones, she had started to notice things recently. Sometimes she was sure she had imagined it and then there were times when she was sure it had been real. But Galarel wasn't sure if Thranduil was aware of doing those things on purpose.

It was in the little gestures and smallest of expressions, the almost nonexistent messages in some of his deeds. The way his touch sometimes lingered on her shoulder a moment longer that was necessary.

It was the way Thranduil would look at her when she was lecturing him about something, like drinking too much wine.

It was the way he sometimes gave her a task to carry out which was surely a dangerous one, a flicker of worry flashing in his blue eyes.  
And every time it was very quick, one would miss it if blinked an eye. She had felt confused at first, and it was driving her crazy in the past months.

That was not the main or second reason of her visit to Rivendell, but she hoped to get the chance to talk with Elrond as he was a half-elf too. And she needed to clear her head if she was to be a efficient commander with her mood-swings and too much thinking. She tried hard but she was different from an elf. She wanted to have some advice from him, what to do. Or what not to do. Anything.

Thranduil because he had become even more harder to read than before, although Galarel could pick up some small giveaways at times. She had learned to read him a little, but she was almost sure in the end it was just the things he wanted her to notice. He was in charge of the situation all the time.

Galarel had done her best as a commander and as a friend and still she found herself caught up with confusing feelings from time to time. They emerged rarely and felt more like an echo of something she once had hoped for. Love. She was sure it was just a strong feeling of caring toward him, for they were close friends.

She smiled sadly and sighed out loud;"He has no place for love in his heart when it is so filled with fear for his kin and that fear is darkening everything else."

She wished she could drag him out of those thoughts again, but she was growing tired too. There was so much tasks to handle and to take care of.

The evil forces had gathered near the hill of Amon Lanc, in the Dol Guldur, for some time already, yet the place itself seemed to be abandoned. Still there was an evil tint in the wind at times when it blew from the hill, even Galarel could sense it. It had gone fainter but it surely hadn't disappeared fully; it was very unsettling.

Packs of orcs and wargs were multiplying and no one exactly knew the reason behind it. That was the main reason for her visit to Rivendell. The second one was to get an unique bow for Legolas and she felt a jolt of excitement inside of her. She was sure the bow would be very beautiful. White, probably.

The horse climbed over the last hill on her route and reached the top of it. The landscape before her bathed in the first rays of morning sun, it was beautiful.  
She felt a warm feeling in her heart as she saw the familiar path leading to the huge gates of Rivendell before her. She had arrived to her destination.

Rivendell.

* * *

**R&R!**

**AN: **There. Something little added to it and so on.. I'll be posting the next fully new chapter hopefully at next week! :)

Elvish words:  
**Goheno nin** - Forgive me  
**Melda tár** - Beloved king  
**Iston** - I know


End file.
